Day of Beginning
by anmitsu dango
Summary: "No matter how far you go... Can I stay with you?" Bad summary. Bad English. Oneshot. AU


**Why Wendy and Mystogan?  
**

**Dunno why but I _really_ love this pair from the first time I saw them together! I think they'll be cute siblings. But, instead of the little ones, I imagined grown-up Mystogan and Wendy when creating this. No, Mystogan is not a lolicon. I just thought it would be cuter.  
**

**I don't know if I should call this a songfic? Because I find this idea when listening to Suga Shikao's Hajimari no Hi. I think that explains why I called this an AU fanfic.  
**

**...I really should stop spamming. It could be longer than the actual story.  
**

**This is my first attempt to post a story I made to a fanfiction site, so I know it's not good enough *grin* I don't have confidence with this one, but I'll try to make it better!**

******And, oh, English is not my first language so forgive my bad English and please kindly point out the mistakes I made. Thanks XD**  


* * *

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Anywhere."

_Anywhere, but not here. Not with this town._

_I want to run away. No. I have to. Run away with you whom I cannot leave. I know you're not satisfied with my answer, I can tell by looking at your sulky expression. You walk beside me with lower lip sticking out and eyes rolling around. But still, your tiny hand won't leave my trembling one. Can you feel it? It's not like we run for nothing. I won't take you away running from a hollow town when night is still dark if there's no any good reason. Those you don't need to know._

_But your expression changes as we approach the silent station. You run in small steps pulling my hand with obvious excitement in your big round eyes. Those giggles, that smile, never erase them away from your face, okay? I won't let them disappear. I won't._

"It's the train...!"

_You jump excitedly into the train as soon as it stops and the doors slide open right in front of us. Although I told you not to run in the corridors, you don't care. Your tiny feet lightly stomp across the compartments, making some clanking sounds and attracting the attentions of some other passengers as they chuckle at your actions. Your soft giggle fills the air as well, happiness reflects in those shiny eyes of yours. Although you cannot deny the fact that those eyes were once filled with tears. Too much you had to endure in such a young age. A little bit too much for your shoulders to hold and stand still. Too much, Wendy._

_Today is the ending for that. Everything._

_As the train goes faster leaving the silent station of the hollow city, your giggles are unheard anymore. You fall asleep leaning to me with one hand still clutching my hand tightly. That's right, sleep. Take a rest. Your tiny feet are not meant to run this far with those burdens on your back._

_Wendy, it seems like this night has come to its end._

_The river of stars above our head begins to fade and being replaced by white streaks of light from the tip of the sky. Reflections fall on the windows of this train we sit at. These streaks may lead us to where our future might be. Maybe. For now, let's just keep running. Because our future is yet to be revealed._

"Are we there yet...?"

_You lift up your head a bit, blinking once. Twice. The white lights seem to be too dazzling for your sleepy eyes. You rub the corners of your eyes by your tiny fists and try hard to sit properly. Then you stare at me with your shiny eyes._

"Jellal...?"

"Yes. We have arrived."

_And here we are. In this morning dawn at a new city, we are ready to get rid of what we have endured in our past and run across this path to our new tomorrow. Your big eyes rounded, staring at the scenery which is completely new for both of us. Then your tiny clutch pulls my hand in need of an answer._

"Hey, what are we going to do?"

"Anything. Anything you want to."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Because we don't anymore need to live like how we used to before."

_You bow down and I feel your clutch on my hand getting tighter, forcing me to kneel to adjust with your height. You're worried. About what? You're not supposed to be worried after we actually leave the old town._

"What's wrong?"

"I wonder if you can... do me one favor?"

"What?"

"No matter how far you go... Can I stay with you?"

_No. My journey is way too dangerous for a petite girl like you. I will never be able to stand seeing you suffer from things I cause._

_Wendy, if I could, I really want to tell you that._

_But once again I look at your face. You're so small and fragile, there's no way I'll have the heart to left you out all alone. Although I'm not sure I can protect you in a proper way. Maybe, this is the least I can do._

"Yes. You can."

"Pinky promise?"

_I wrap my pinky around yours. Then you look up, my eyes meet your shining ones. And your lips curved into a wide, relieved smile._

"Promise."

_Wendy, today is the day of beginning to our journey._

* * *

_**review is always appreciated**  
_

_**sincerely,  
**_

_**bean paste rice cakes  
**_


End file.
